Dance with the Devil
by belladisordine
Summary: You've been waiting years for Mac to notice you. Now that he has, can you handle him? This story is pure smut, and I make no apologies for it.


If there is one thing everyone knows here in Red Canyon, it is that Mac is dangerous. Can I tell you a secret? He cooks meth. He also uses, and has been accused of some pretty horrible crimes. Can I tell you another secret? He's also super hot.

Knowing what I know, I have always made it a point to avoid him whenever possible. And when it wasn't? Well, then I made sure to always have other people around. It's not that I think he would hurt me, it's more I am afraid of what I might offer if I found myself alone with the man.

Which is exactly how I found myself in his secret cave, naked on a dirty mattress a vibrator strategically placed on my clit in one hand, and three fingers inside myself desperately seeking release. Ok well, maybe not exactly how. Perhaps I should clarify... a scant twenty minutes earlier, I had accidentally seen something through the dirty windows of the currently closed Luna Mesa bar. Mac had some bar floozy bent over the bar as he plowed into her from behind. And if her loud moans were any indication, he was definitely doing something right. And oddly, even knowing what I know about him, I found myself almost painfully aroused. So, after a quick stop at home to grab my trusty vibrating friend, I high-tailed it to the one place I knew would carry his scent, but where he would be the least likely to visit. It was getting dark after all.

I groaned in frustration, usually I had no problems getting myself off, but with that vision of Mac in my head, my fingers just weren't cutting it. Shadows flickered over my body, but I ignored them, my eyes closed to the outside world in order to better pretend I was the girl beneath Mac. It was only when I heard an almost feral growl did my eyes pop open. And what a sight greeted me then. Mac stood in the doorway, his overalls un-zippered and the biggest cock I had ever seen, hard in his hand.

"Mac," I almost yelled, my face flushing as I yanked my fingers out of my drenched body.

"Dirty whore," he responded almost angrily, his eyes flashing. "The fuck you doing here?"

Ashamed, I moved to gather my things. With any luck, he wouldn't even breathe a word of this to anyone else.

"Did I say you could fucking move?" he asked. It was then I noticed he was stroking himself to the sight of me. "I heard you fucking say my name," he growled.

Emboldened by his words, I smiled coyly at him, "Did you now? Well then, why don't you come here and fuck me? Maybe the reality will be better than the fantasy..." Why yes, I did deliberately put emphasis on the word maybe.

"Maybe?" With an an almost inhuman speed, Mac was suddenly on his knees before me, "Maybe the reality would be better?"

I shrugged, and opened my mouth to reply. But no words would come out as Mac suddenly fell between my legs, feasting on my pussy as though he were a starving man at a banquet even as he shoved two of his longer, thicker fingers into my dripping wetness.

"Fuck, the thought of me did this to you?" he growled, pumping his fingers hard inside me.

"Yes," I moaned, my head falling back. But whether I was answering his question or responding to his ministrations, I did not know. All I knew was that his fingers were hitting all the spots mine couldn't. I wasn't going to last under his assault. Just as I was about to come undone, he roughly yanked his fingers from me.

"Did I tell you you could come?" he demanded.

"Mac please." I whined.

"DID I TELL YOU YOU COULD COME?" he repeated. Slapping my pussy with his hand, causing me to arch off the mattress. "No," I murmured. "What was that?" Another slap. "No," I said louder.

"That is better," he said with a wicked grin, once again stroking his erection with his hand. "I saw you earlier," he said, almost conversationally. "Watching me fuck that girl. Did you wish it was you?"

"Yes. God Yes."

"What?"

"Please Mac. Please fuck me."

The words weren't even completely out of my mouth when I felt him roughly thrust into me, causing me to moan louder as I wrapped my legs around his waist. This wasn't sex. This was pure fucking. And I loved every minute of it.

"Were you thinking about my big cock in you?" he whispered hotly in my ear.

"Yes.. God Mac. Harder. Please"

There was a flash of surprise in his eyes when I begged him to go harder. Perhaps I was the first. Perhaps I was the only one who could take it the way he liked it. I had heard the rumors of course. Mac was an animal. And he liked it rough. He liked it to hurt. Arching my head back, I offered my neck to him. "Bite me." I demanded.

If that command surprised him, my eyes were closed to his response. I vaguely heard him give me permission to come whenever I liked before I felt his teeth on the delicate skin where my neck met my shoulder. And I knew he had bitten hard enough to draw blood. In fact, I could feel the blood. And I screamed.

Call me what you will, but I did not scream from pain, nor from fright. I screamed from the sheer force of the orgasm he had ripped from my body. He continued thrusting almost painfully into me as my body clenched around his before I felt his hot seed shoot deep within me.

"Fucking hell," he panted dropping his full weight on top of me. "Where have you been?"

"Waiting for you to notice me," I panted hoping this was not a one time thing.

"Well I've noticed you alright," he said, rolling off me and standing in one fluid motion as he fixed his clothes before he glanced at me over his shoulder. "What was your name again?"


End file.
